Not A Happy Ending
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Kisah tentang Sakura yang memberikan sepenuh cintanya pada Sasuke, suaminya, hingga dia bisa selalu memaafkan suaminya, namun Sasuke memilih mengejar bayang-bayang masa lalunya dan bertemu Naruto dalam sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura, mereka terhubung oleh benang takdir bernama 'Masa Lalu'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna…. Ini hadiah kedua dari saya. Selamat membaca. ^_^**

* * *

**.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Not A Happy Ending**

**Writer: Kyra De Riddick**

**Genre: Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (T+ maybe)**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura**

.

* * *

"Sayang, di mana kau sekarang?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku di Otto untuk urusan bisnis?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tidak peduli bila kemungkinan Sakura yang berstatus sebagai istrinya akan merasa terluka karenanya.

"Tapi bukankah hari ini kau sudah pulang? Yuki menanyakanmu terus," suara lembut Sakura tidak berubah meski Sasuke cuek padanya. Dan kesabarannya itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyayanginya.

"Aku sedang mencari oleh-oleh untuk Yuki. Kalau sudah dapat aku akan pulang dengan pesawat malam."

Sakurapun tidak lagi menanyakan apa-apa padanya. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur, Sasuke berbalik menatap seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Menatap gadis itu, rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura sekali lagi mengusiknya. Sakura adalah sosok isteri ideal dan pasti menjadi impian semua laki-laki. Baik, lembut, pandai mengurus rumah dan sangat sabar terhadapnya. Namun ia malah berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Sasuke masih dalam lamunan rasa bersalahnya ketika sepasang mata biru gadis yang menjadi selingkuhannya terbuka. "Doushite?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran. Ia bangun hanya untuk menggelayut manja pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke. Ia hendak melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Namun begitu gadis itu berkata, "Sou ka?" gerakannya terhenti. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu sekali lagi. Wajah yang dihiasi sepasang mata biru yang menjerat Sasuke begitu mereka bertatapan. Mata itulah yang membuat Sasuke menghianati Sakura, juga membuatnya mengambil resiko berhadapan dengan hukum andai ia diketahui berhubungan dengan gadis di bawah umur.

Gadis itu memang baru berusia 15 tahun, sedangkan Sasuke 32 tahun. Usia yang terpaut begitu jauh itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke telah terjerat begitu dalam hingga ia mampu melupakan pernikahannya, bahkan melupakan hukum yang akan menjeratnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke datar.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan pulang."

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruto itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia duduk tegak, mengabaikan selimutnya yang terjatuh dan mengekspos tubuh atasannya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. "Kaubilang padaku akan pulang besok, kan?"

"Keluargaku menungguku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa. "Pada akhirnya kau memilih mereka."

"Sebaiknya kautidak melupakan posisimu," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan Naruto, namun tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf." Naruto berkata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tapi setidaknya, temani aku sebentar lagi. Okay?" ditariknya kembali Sasuke agar kembali ke tempat tidur.

Mata Naruto melirik boneka beruang besar yang diletakkan Sasuke dengan hati-hati begitu mereka sampai di hotel malam sebelumnya.

* * *

.

Sasuke duduk di dalam taksi dengan tenang. Boneka beruang besar yang ia beli khusus untuk putranya berada tepat di sampingnya, mengisi seluruh tempat yang tersisa di kursi penumpang. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada di Konoha sejak malam sebelumnya, namun ia tidak langsung pulang. Ia memilih untuk menemui Naruto dan menghabiskan malam dengan gadis yang ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

Saat itu Sasuke terburu-buru pulang karena Yuki, putranya, tiba-tiba saja demam tinggi dan terus mengigau memanggilnya. Ia tidak memelankan mobilnya ketika melewati perempatan sehingga ia hampir menyerempet seseorang yang hendak menyeberang. Sasuke segera menghentikan mobilnya dan menolong orang yang ia serempet.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat wajah orang yang ia celakakan. Rambut pirang dan mata biru orang itu juga garis wajahnya mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok di masa lalunya. Andai orang itu tidak mengeluh kesakitan, Sasuke mungkin akan lupa menolongnya.

Ia mengetahui tentang gadis itu begitu ia mengisi berkas di rumah sakit.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto." jawab gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke langsung mematung. "Aku membutuhkan nama lengkapmu," ucapnya kemudian.

Gadis bernama Naruto itu langsung berdiri. Memaksakan dirinya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Naruto berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan keras. "Bahkan bila aku memilikinya aku tidak akan pernah menyebutkannya."

Biasanya Sasuke tidak akan memperdulikan hal seperti itu dan memaksakan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun gadis di hadapannya berbeda. Sasuke tidak bisa memaksanya, tidak setelah ia melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke. Ia menuliskan nama keluarganya di belakang nama Naruto. Hal itu kontan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Kautidak ingin menyebutkan nama keluargamu, tetapi aku harus mengisi formulir ini," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isakannya keluar, namun ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Tolong… bawa aku pergi dari sini," pinta gadis itu. Wajahnya tampak begitu sedih. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia melupakan anaknya yang sedang sakit begitu melihat mata biru itu dibanjiri air mata.

.

"Ayah dan ibuku berpisah saat aku masih dalam kandungan ibuku," ujar Naruto memulai ceritanya. Saat itu mereka berada di pinggir pantai. Naruto yang meminta Sasuke membawanya ke tempat itu. "Ayahku tidak tahu apapun tentangku. Bahkan bila ia tahu, ia hanya akan memaksa ibuku untuk menggugurkanku. Itulah yang menyebabkan ibuku meninggalkannya. Lalu, ibuku menikah dengan orang lain setelah melahirkanku. Aku… berakhir di panti asuhan karena suaminya tidak mau menerima kehadiranku."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Salahkah aku jika membenci mereka?"

Terjebak oleh tatapan itu… Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto hanya untuk menariknya lebih dekat dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Mata biru itu telah menenggelamkan seluruh dunia yang Sasuke bangun selama ini. Rumahnya, istrinya, anaknya, keluarganya yang bahagia, tidak mampu menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kedua safir milik Naruto.

Hubungan terlarang itu terjalin sejak saat itu. Dunia Sasuke bukan lagi hanya Sakura dan Yuki, tetapi juga Naruto. Dua dunia yang tidak mungkin bersatu. Tetapi Sasuke tetap berkeras untuk mempertahankannya meskipun rasa bersalah seringkali mengusiknya ketika ia melihat istri dan anaknya.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," ujar pengemudi taksi, membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Sasuke langsung membayar si pengemudi, dan turun dari taksi itu. Begitu ia memasuki rumahnya ia bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Seulas senyum tipis disunggingkannya begitu putranya yang baru berusia lima tahun menghambur ke arahnya.

"Papa! Okaeri!" seru bocah kecil itu.

"Tadaima, Yuki," ujarnya lembut. Digendongnya Yuki yang kegirangan menerima oleh-olehnya. "Di mana mama?"

"Masak!"

"Hmm, papa memang lapar. Yuki?"

Yuki mengangguk riang, dan berteriak memanggil Sakura. "Mama! Papa pulang!"

Sasuke masih tersenyum mendengar celoteh bocah kecilnya. Ia menuju dapur dan mendapati Sakura yang tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Selamat datang. Aku pikir kauakan pulang malam," ujar Sakura lembut. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, namun tidak seperti biasanya, ia hanya berdiri di depan suaminya tanpa memeluknya atau memberikan ciuman di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran dengan sikap istrinya.

"Aku bau dapur," ujar Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Sakura hingga Yuki berada di antara mereka.

"Sebentar lagi makanannya siap, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Nanti setelah selesai memasak aku akan memandikan Yuki."

"Yuki akan mandi bersamaku," ujar Sasuke. Yuki langsung berseru senang. Sakurapun memberikan satu kecupan di pipi suaminya dan kembali mengurus makanan. Begitu dia tidak lagi mendengar suara riang Yuki, senyum Sakura langsung menghilang.

Saat memeluk Sasuke ia mencium aroma sabun dari tubuh suaminya. Aroma yang tidak seharusnya ada jika dia benar-benar baru pulang tiba dari Otto yang sangat jauh. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha sejak malam sebelumnya. Ia berada di bandara untuk menjemput Sasuke, namun yang dilihatnya justru Sasuke dijemput seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenali sebab gadis itu memakai topi dan kacamata. Sasuke tidak langsung pulang setelahnya. Sakura mencoba menguatkan batinnya. Meyakinkan batinnya bahwa ini hanya satu dari sekian wanita yang ditiduri Sasuke di luar sana. Bahwa wanita itu hanya pelampiasan Sasuke saja, dan bukan pengganti dirinya.

Mereka menikah karena perjodohan orang tua mereka. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri adalah teman kecil yang akhirnya berpisah saat usia mereka 12 tahun, karena orang tua Sakura mengurus cabang perusahaan di California. Mereka bertemu kembali saat usia mereka 17 tahun untuk ditunangkan dan mereka menikah saat usia mereka 24 tahun.

Mereka memang menikah tanpa cinta. Tetapi lambat laun Sakurapun mencintai Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa mencintai Sakura seperti Sakura mencintainya. Sakura tahu hal itu dan merelakannya. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak wanita yang telah ditiduri Sasuke sebelum mereka menikah bahkan hingga setelah mereka menikah sebab Sasuke selalu menomor satukan dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke pasti akan kembali pada dirinya. Karena itu, ia tidak menyuarakan luka di hatinya. Ia hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum setiap kali Sasuke kembali padanya.

* * *

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto meneleponnya sambil menangis dan memintanya untuk datang. Begitu ia datang ke apartemen yang ia beli untuk Naruto, gadis itu langsung memeluknya. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya memeluknya dan menangis.

"Peluk aku. Sayangi aku." Naruto terus mengulangi kata-kata itu.

Sasukepun menyerah untuk bertanya. Gadis itu tidak akan mengatakan apapun bila ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Di angkatnya tubuh Naruto yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, setelah mengklaim mulut gadis itu dengan miliknya, Sasuke membawanya ke kamar. Memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

Sasuke tahu, bila Naruto seperti itu, ia hanya akan tenang setelah melampiaskannya di tempat tidur. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkannya adalah karena hal itu. Sebab, iapun seperti itu. Setiap kali ia tidak mengendalikan emosi dalam dirinya, ia akan melampiaskannya dengan meniduri wanita mana saja yang mau dengannya.

Setelah Naruto tenang, baru ia akan bercerita. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Ibuku tidak bisa melupakannya," ujar Naruto memulai ceritanya. Ia masih berada di atas Sasuke, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. "Ayahku."

"…"

"Aku membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya. Kenapa ibuku harus mencintai laki-laki sepertinya? Ia tidak bertanggung jawab, egois. Tapi ibuku mencintainya. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya dan pernikahannya saat ini menjadi neraka untuknya."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar gadis itu bercerita tentang ibunya dan tentang ayahnya. Ia hanya menceritakan kisahnya, tanpa pernah menyebutkan nama mereka. Sesekali ia menguatkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya tubuh Naruto gemetar.

Setelah dirasakannya Naruto tertidur, Sasuke memindahkan Naruto ke sampingnya. Lalu ia sendiri bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan apartemen itu. Begitu Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya, mata Naruto yang tadinya tertutup kembali terbuka. Ia menatap kosong pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup Sasuke.

"Aku sangat membencinya," gumamnya sebelum kembali tertidur.

.

* * *

Sakura mendorong troli miliknya dengan santai. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memilih barang-barang yang ingin ia beli. Setelah menentukan pilihan, ia menuju ke tempat sayur-sayuran. Ia kembali memilah-milah sayur mana yang terlihat segar dan sebaiknya ia beli.

"Menurut anda, mana yang sebaiknya kupilih?"

Sakura langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sayur di tangan sakura hampir terjatuh begitu ia melihat siapa yang bertanya. "Naruto?"

"Maaf?" ucap Naruto. "Anda mengenalku?"

"Ah, maaf, aku salah orang," ujar Sakura begitu menyadari gadis itu masih berusia belasan tahun. Ia tersenyum ramah.

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Tapi anda benar, namaku memang Naruto."

Senyum Sakura langsung menghilang. Ia menatap Naruto seolah-olah ia melihat hantu.

"Uchiha Naruto."

Sakura mematung di tempat begitu mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

"Sasuke baik sekali, kan? Dia memberikan nama keluarganya pada gadis yang ia serempet." Naruto tampak semakin senang melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ditariknya napas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum membalas Naruto. Hanya dengan dua kalimat itu, ia sudah bisa mengerti situasinya saat ini. Sekali lagi selingkuhan suaminya berusaha untuk membuatnya marah. Sayangnya, ia tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Sakura kembali tersenyum, meskipun dadanya dipenuhi emosi.

"Aku yakin Sasuke sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak menunjukkan diri di depan keluarganya," ujarnya tenang. "Kau tidak takut Sasuke akan meninggalkanmu kalau dia tahu?"

Kali ini senyum Naruto yang menghilang. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Sakura. "Sepertinya Sasuke sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini padamu."

"Percuma kau menemuiku. Pernikahan kami tidak akan rusak karenamu."

"Hmm, jadi sekarang kau melindunginya?"

Sakura mengambil asal sayuran yang hendak dibelinya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Naruto. Namun gadis itu masih kekeuh mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

Sakura berhenti. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Tetapi dia pasti akan kembali padaku sebab aku adalah istrinya, dan ibu dari anaknya. Kau tidak punya kesempatan sejak awal."

"…"

"Dan juga," tambah Sakura dengan nada pelan, "dia tidak melihatmu, tetapi orang lain."

Dada Naruto berdebar cepat mendengarnya. Setengah mati ia menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak. Ia tidak menyangka Uchiha Sakura setangguh itu. Tidak hanya ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia juga mampu membalas Naruto dengan telak. Tetapi, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Kekalahan tidak termasuk dalam rencananya. Ia memaksakan tawanya keluar. Dilihatnya Sakura dengan tatapan menghina.

"Masih bisakah kau menyebut dirimu sebagai isterinya," ia sengaja memotong kalimatnya selama beberapa detik, "andai **dia** tidak mengalah?"

Sakura mematung dalam keterkejutannya. Wajahnya pucat seolah tidak dialiri darah. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, bahkan ia tidak sanggup berbalik ketika Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Namun begitu ia sadar, tubuhnya sudah merosot di lantai dengan seorang pegawai yang menemaninya.

"Nyonya, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pegawai tersebut dengan sopan. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan apapun selain menangis dan terus menyebut nama Tuhan.

.

* * *

Naruto memandang hampa pada setiap jalan yang dilewatinya. Pikirannya kembali pada saat ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke, lalu ketika hubungan di antara mereka mulai terjalin, dan setiap waktu yang telah mereka lewati bersama.

Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh. Ia terlalu ingin menyakiti Sakura hingga tanpa sadar menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia yakin Sakura sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan besar kemungkinannya dia akan memberitahu Sasuke. jika hal itu terjadi, seluruh rencananya akan benar-benar hancur. Karenanya, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya ia dan Sasuke berpisah.

Waktunya telah tiba.

"Berhenti," ujarnya ketika ia melewati pantai yang dulu didatanginya dengan Sasuke. "Aku akan turun di sini."

Ia turun dari mobil mewah tersebut lalu mencari tangga untuk turun ke pantai. Namun sebelum itu, supir yang mengantarnya memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Iruka-san?" tanyanya lemah.

"Pulanglah setelah semuanya selesai."

Seulas senyum dikembangkan Naruto, namun air mata justru membasahi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, ayah."

"…."

"Tolong jemput aku nanti."

.

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu ketika ponsel Naruto berdering dan menampilkan nama Sasuke di layar. Ia mengabaikannya. Setelah panggilan ketiga barulah ia menjawabnya. "Naruto di sini," ujarnya dengan nada riang.

"Di mana kau?"

Intonasi Sasuke terdengar dingin dan menuntut jawaban. Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa mencariku tiba-tiba?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Katakan saja. Aku mendengarkan." Naruto kehilangan ekspresinya. Sesuai dugaannya, Sakura sudah memberitahunya. Ia terpaksa menggunakan kartu terakhirnya.

Lama tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Naruto yang lelah berdiri di pantai memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu.

"Kau…" Ucap Sasuke kemudian, "apa kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?"

Senyum hampa menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ditatapnya langit yang mulai kehilangan warna birunya.

"Naruto-"

"Aku mengenal-""

"Di mana dia, sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah Sasuke menyela. Ketidaksabaran dalam nada Sasuke sangat jelas sekali. Namun itu bukan untuk Naruto yang diteleponnya, melainkan Naruto yang lain. Air mata Naruto perlahan mengalir dan terjatuh membasahi pasir tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku mengenalnya," ulang Naruto dengan jeda beberapa detik.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun Naruto yakin Sasuke masih mendengarkan, mungkin dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Namikaze Naruto," Naruto memulai ceritanya, "adalah nama ibuku… juga namaku."

"…."

"Aku terlahir darinya. Dibuang, lalu diambil kembali karena wajahku yang mirip dengannya dan diberi nama yang sama dengannya … untuk dijadikan dirinya." Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Aku tidak mengenal ibuku ataupun ayahku hingga usiaku 13 tahun."

Naruto tertawa kecil saat tak ada respon dari pihak Sasuke. "Ketika aku mengetahui kisah ibuku, aku jadi bertanya-tanya 'seperti apakah sosok ayahku itu?' Mengapa ibuku mencintainya hingga ia rela mengorbankan dirinya. Karenanya, akupun mencarinya dan menemuinya."

"Hahahaha," Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Inikah sosok yang begitu dicintai oleh ibuku? Pikirku ketika aku melihatnya- tidak, ketika aku melihatmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Suara napas tertahan ditangkapnya. Tawa Naruto semakin keras.

"Inilah sosok yang dicintai ibuku! Ya, dia tampan. Ya, dia pintar. Ya, dia mencintai ibuku." Naruto berhenti. "Dia mencintai ibuku, sangat, hingga dia tidak bisa menerima orang lain dalam hidupnya."

"Ia begitu mencintai ibuku, sehingga dia terus mengejar bayang-bayangnya. Ia meniduri setiap wanita yang mirip dengannya. Ia bahkan meniduri putrinya sendiri. Ya, inilah sosok ayahku. Inilah sosokmu, **AYAH**."

Naruto memutuskan teleponnya setelah merasa cukup dengan kata-katanya. Ditatapnya kedua tangannya. Lalu ia tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya seolah-olah ia telah menang. Lalu air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya.

**Uchiha Naruto**

"**Apa yang kaulakukan?"**

"**Kautidak ingin menyebutkan nama keluargamu, tetapi aku harus mengisi formulir ini."**

'**Ayah,' panggilnya perih dalam hati. 'Ini aku, ayah. Aku anakmu.**' Hatinya menjeritkan kalimat itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hingga air matalah yang keluar ketika ia melihat Sasuke menuliskan namanya. Ia begitu ingin memeluk Sasuke dan memanggilnya 'Ayah.'

Namun harapannya hancur begitu Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara mereka malam itu. Saat itu ia baru menyadari mengapa Ibunya tidak ingin ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ibunya tahu sejak awal, Sasuke hanya menginginkan Naruto, dan tidak dengan orang lain. Sasuke menginginkan seseorang yang mencintainya dan ia cintai, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan cintanya pada orang lain.

Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Sasuke, sesuai dengan keinginan orang 'itu'.

* * *

.

"Aku sudah menghancurkannya seperti yang kaumau," ujar Naruto dingin pada sosok pria berambut merah yang harusnya ia panggil 'ayah.'

Gaara hanya menatap anak yang begitu mirip dengan istrinya itu. Anak dari orang yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa mencintainya.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau boleh membawanya," ujar Gaara dingin. "Tetapi, kalian ibu dan anak, tidak hanya mirip dari wajah," ujar Gaara lagi ketika Naruto akan meninggalkannya. "Kepribadian kalianpun sama."

Naruto menoleh. Ditatapnya Gaara penuh hinaan. "Ya, kami memang mirip," ujar Naruto sinis. "Sebab kami mencintai orang yang sama."

"…"

"Dan membenci orang yang sama."

.

* * *

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang duduk di kamar mereka. Langkahnya lunglai seolah tak bertenaga atau lebih tepatnya tak berjiwa. Ia baru saja mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkannya. Kenyataan tentang Naruto di masa lalunya, juga Naruto di masa sekarangnya. Kenyataan yang menunjukkan betapa bejatnya dia sebagai manusia.

Ia terlalu putus asa mengejar Naruto di masa lalunya, hingga ia tidak bisa mengenali anaknya sendiri. Anak yang harusnya bisa ia kenali hanya dengan melihatnya. Bukankah mereka ayah dan anak? Di manakah ikatan batin di antara mereka? ikatan batin itu telah Sasuke hancurkan dengan menyalah artikannya. Lalu, di sinilah dia sekarang. Sosok yang bahkan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa inginnya Sasuke menghancurkan dirinya agar iapun melupakan bahwa ia ada di dunia ini.

Inilah hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya. Ia tak berhak membela dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menerimanya dan ikut menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu dan mengerti hal itu. Namun ia tidak bisa tidak berlari pada Sakura dan mengeluh padanya. Ia ingin menangis dan ingin dihibur meskipun ia tahu ia tidak berhak untuk itu.

Sakura sedang menangis, namun begitu ia melihat Sasuke, ia segera menghapus air matanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke meskipun hatinya sedang dipenuhi gejolak emosi.

Sasuke mendekat padanya, ia berlutut di depan sakura dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya.

"Aku… apa yang telah kulakukan, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu memilukan. "Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini?"

Sasuke menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan. Ia terguncang. Penyesalan dan kenyataan yang tidak bisa dirubahnya memenuhi hatinya. Ia hancur dalam penyesalannya itu.

Emosi dalam hati Sakura kembali bergejolak begitu melihat Sasuke menangis penuh penyesalan di pangkuannya. Ia begitu ingin mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya, menyalahkannya, mengatakan bahwa ia jijik padanya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke membutuhkannya untuk menenangkannya saat ini. Tetapi juga ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, setelah ia mengetahui Sasuke meniduri anaknya sendiri.

Naruto memang bukan anak yang dilahirkannya, namun cintanya pada Sasuke membuatnya menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah anaknya sendiri. Hatinya sebagai ibu, sebagai istri, dan sebagai manusia saling bertentangan.

Sebagai ibu, ia tidak bisa memaafkan Sasuke yang meniduri anaknya sendiri, sebagai istri ia terluka karena perselingkuhan suaminya, dan sebagai manusia yang menyalahkan Naruto yang menyakiti Sasuke. Karenanya, ia hanya bisa diam dan ikut menangis bersama Sasuke.

'Kenapa kau begitu kejam, Naruto? Kau yang meninggalkannya, lalu kau kembali dan lagi-lagi menyakitinya.' Jeritnya dalam hati.

* * *

.

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan wanita yang begitu mirip dengannya itu. Namun wanita itu diam saja. Seperti boneka, itulah sosok ibunya saat ini. Inilah hasil yang ia terima dari pernikahannya dengan Sabaku no Gaara, juga sebagai hasil dari cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Ibu," panggil Naruto pelan. "Aku menemuinya."

"…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menemui ayahku."

"…"

"Dan aku menghancurkannya. Yang tidak bisa kaulakukan dulu, aku melakukannya."

"…"

Mata Naruto melebar begitu melihat air mata membasahi wajah ibunya. "Ibu?" panggilnya. Namun air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Seperti apapun Naruto menghapusnya, air mata itu tetap terjatuh dan terjatuh.

"Kenapa? Dia tidak mencarimu. Tapi kenapa kau masih mencintainya?!" jerit Naruto putus asa. Namun hanya air mata ibunya yang menjadi jawabannya. Naruto kembali berlutut. Meminta maaf pada ibunya. Namun itu tidak menghentikan air matanya. Dengan putus asa, ia terus meminta maaf. Tetapi tangisan ibunya tidak pernah terhenti.

Sosok yang diam itu terus menangis setiap hari. Tidak peduli bagaimana Naruto meminta maaf padanya, membujuknya, ia hanya menangis dan menangis. Air mata itu akhirnya terhenti ketika jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, napas lemahnya tak lagi berhembus, dan mata itu tak lagi terbuka.

* * *

**OWARI**

Adakah yang menyadari sesuatu setelah membaca fic ini? Yah, sadar atau tidak yang jelas saya menunggu review dari reader sekalian.

Oh iya, untuk readers yang mungkin belum puas sama ending cerita ini, bisa membaca chapter dua. Tapi kalau sudah puas dengan endingnya, nggak usah. Makasih…

Salam,

Kyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Not A Happy Ending**

**Writer: Kyra De Riddick**

**Genre: Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (T+ maybe)**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura**

.

**OMAKE**

* * *

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas makam ibunya seolah-olah ia tidak rela pergi dari tempat itu. Air matanya mengalir dalam tangis bisunya. Ia kehilangan ibunya hanya beberapa hari setelah ia bersamanya. Ibu yang hanya bisa ia temui selama beberapa menit sehari. Itupun setelah ia menjadi sosok bonekanya.

Ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibunya, atau suaranya yang memanggil namanya. Ia hanya mendengarnya dari cerita-cerita Iruka. Tentang bagaimana ibunya berjuang untuk mempertahankannya agar tetap terlahir di dunia ini.

"Ibu," panggilnya serak.

Ia bangun ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dihapusnya air matanya meskipun jejak tangis di wajahnya masih sangat jelas. Ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura berdiri menatapnya.

Sasuke mendekati makam yang masih baru itu. Ia berlutut dan meletakkan buket mawar merah di dekatnya. Ia tidak lagi mampu menahan tangisnya saat melihat nama Naruto terukir rapi di atas nisan batu. Dipeluknya nisan Naruto seolah-olah itu adalah tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf," ucapnya di antara isakannya. "Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Sasuke terus meminta maaf meskipun ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Dia tidak pernah membencimu," ujar Naruto yang tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan sikap Sasuke sejak ia datang. "Dia meninggal setelah aku memberitahunya aku menghancurkanmu."

Tangis Sakura semakin pecah mendengar cerita gadis di hadapannya. Rasa sesal tiba-tiba saja hinggap di hatinya.

"Dia hanya menangis dan menangis dan menangis dan menangis. Dia menangis sampai dia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menangis."

"…"

"Akulah yang membunuhnya."

"Ikutlah denganku," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa menjaganya saat aku masih lemah. Tapi sekarang aku bisa menjagamu."

"Ikut denganmu?" ulang Naruto. "Sebagai apa?"

Sasuke langsung membeku di tempat. Tatapan Naruto begitu menusuk seolah-olah ingin mengingatkannya bahwa ia adalah manusia bejat yang meniduri anaknya sendiri. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Rasa bersalah di dadanya kembali bergejolak.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sebagai ayah setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Naruto, Sasuke-"

"Jangan pikir kenyataan kau meniduri aku yang merupakan anakmu akan terhapus dengan bersikap begitu," Naruto menyela Sasuke.

"Karena itu-"

"Karena itu jangan pernah berpikir kita akan menjadi keluarga. Karena selamanya kenyataan kau sebagai manusia bejat tidak akan berubah."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" seru Sasuke frustasi. Jiwanya tidak sepenuhnya kembali tenang. Ia terlalu terguncang dengan kematian Naruto dan rasa bersalahnya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Hancurlah," kata Naruto sedingin-dinginnya. "Hancurlah, dan aku akan hidup."

Sasuke jatuh berlutut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jiwanya sepenuhnya hancur oleh kata-kata Naruto. Ia harus hancur agar putrinya tetap hidup. Ia harus hancur sebab ia memang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan lagi. Naruto sudah mati dan putrinya menginginkan kehancurannya untuk tetap hidup.

Kesadaran Sasuke perlahan menghilang. Ia tertawa tetapi matanya terus mengalirkan air mata. "Aku akan hancur!" serunya pada sosok Naruto yang menjauh tanpa menoleh padanya. "Naruto, aku akan hancur agar anak kita bisa hidup. Hahahaha!"

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura panik.  
"Hahahaha! Aku hancur! Aku hancur!"

Suara-suara Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan menghilang dari pendengaran Naruto dengan bertambahnya jarak di antara mereka. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari sepasang safir miliknya.

"Hancurlah, ayah," bisiknya pelan, seolah takut aka nada yang mendengrkannya. "Dengan begitu, akulah yang akan menanggung semua dosa ini."

* * *

**THE END BENERAN**

Kalian mungkin sudah sadar. Fic ini adalah sequel dari Extraordinary Friendship. Hehehehe gimana pendapat kalian?


End file.
